Serving Slytherins
by Youfic
Summary: SSDMHP slash. Having no other choice during The Final Wizarding War, Harry surrenders to Voldemort who demands he lives to serve two horny Slytherins in many ways than one.
1. Voldemort's Demand S1:1

**Serving Slytherins**

**Chapter One: **Voldemort's Demand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but _**Serving Slytherins**_

* * *

Harry back was against the wall as he was surrounded by three death eaters. As he tried to reach for his wand his hand was stepped on by a dirty foot. He looked up and saw the smiling face of Lord Voldemort as he reached down and grabbed his arm. Voldemort roughly not listening to Harry's screams of pain, walked him to what use to be Dumbledore's office. Inside stood Lucius and Narissa Malfoy alongside Draco and Severus. Voldemort placed Harry in the middle of the room as every inch of it was being blocked by Voldemort's followers leaving Harry trapped.

Both Severus and Draco stood on either side of Voldemort as Harry now struggled to break free of the hold that Bellatrix had on him. ''Ah Harry there's now escape from me now'' Voldemort said as he stood from Dumbledore's desk coming around to stand in front of him laying a hand on his cheek. Harry flinched as Voldemort's sharp nails dugged themselves into his skin. ''You've lost this battle Harry'' Voldemort said before continuing on. ''I am now at great power'' Voldemort said and Harry used his leg and kicked between Voldemort's legs bringing the Dark Lord down.

The only thing heard in the room were gasps as Voldemort stood back up his wand out and ready. Voldemort looked directly in Harry's eyes causing Harry to choke up blood falling to the ground in agonizing pain. After a moment, Harry was shaking on the ground still coughing and in pain. ''What a stupid arrogant child you are Potter'' Voldemort snarled looking down at the boy. Bellatrix picked Harry back up sitting him in a chair in front of Voldemort. Draco looked towards Harry cautiously as he moved towards him along with Severus and Lord Voldemort.

''Instead of killing you Potter'' Voldemort stated before continuing on. ''I'm handing you over to Severus and Draco'' Voldemort anounced and Harry filled with shocked and anger closed his eyes like he was reliving stress. ''What's wrong Potter, upset that your mouth is going to be on my cock'' Draco said and Harry jumped forward only to get thrown into the ground. ''Or upset that me and Severus are going to opening you wide up if you know what I mean'' Draco said grabbing his cock through his uniform. ''Draco'' his mother screamed as Lucius just watched on laughing.

'I'm not going to do such thing'' Harry said and Severus came over to whisper in Harry's ear. ''Don't worry I'll go easy on you just like I was on your father'' Severus said licking Harry's ear before pulling back and looking into Harry's blank face. ''Don't you ever disrepect my father in that kind of way'' Harry said looking into Severus' smiling face. ''Oh but it's true your father loved it'' Severus said licking his lips and pulling Draco against him kissing his cheek.

''And now you are our personal slave'' Severus said and Voldemort stood and caught Harry's neck. ''If you don't do as they say, you can expect to be killed by me'' Voldemort said and pulled him over to Severus and Draco laying him in their arms. ''You three may leave now'' Voldemort said before grabbing Harry's arm once more. ''Your friends are making me very happy Dark Lord'' Voldemort said as the door opened and both Ron and Hermione were pushed in and both naked with red marks over their backs. The last thing Harry rembered was Voldemort pulling of his cloak.

* * *

**I hoped every Harry Potter fan enjoyed the first chapter**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow and soon a new chapter will be up and Ready.**


	2. Harry's Torment S1:2

**Serving Slytherins**

**Chapter Two: **Harry's Torment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but _**Serving Slytherins**_

* * *

Harry felt himself dangling as he woke up rembering the events of the previous day. He looked his arms and noticed that both hands were handcuffed to a pole on the wall. He also noticed that his clothes were scattered all over the foor leading to a door. He tried pulling free only to get more scar burns on his arm. He jumped when the door opened and both Severus and Draco walked out both having whips in their hands. Severus moved forward towards him as Draco hit the ground with the whip. Severus grabbed his arse in both hands grinding his harden cock against him.

Harry cried as he looked on and saw Draco beginning to remove his clothes. ''Don't shout you're ruining the moment'' Severus said turning him around giving him a full view of his ass. He took the whip in his hand trailing his fingers down Harry's back making Harry shiver before he sent the first struck against Harry's ass cheek making it jiggle. Harry screamed out in pain as the whip came into contact, but couldn't help the pleasurable sensation he was now feeling. Severus took another swing at him before Draco came in front of Harry grabbing his face in both hands.

Harry tried moving his head out of Draco's forcing grip but got nowhere when Draco grabbed his cock. ''Don't refuse us Harry we own you'' Draco said beginning to strok Harry's cock bitting into his ear. Between Severus whipping him and Draco stroking him, Harry gave in and moaned as the familiar burning sensation began to rise. Just as he was about to explode Draco moved his hand away bringing out his own hardened cock. ''You are going to suck dick before you get a release'' Draco said as Severus removed the handcuffs from is hands reliving the painful burns.

Severus pulled Harry onto his hands and knees as Draco came around kneeling down so his cock was leveled with Harry's mouth. Severus used his hands to spread Harry's cheeks apart dripping liquid from his mouth between them. As Severus was working on Harry's arse, Draco pushed his huge cock into Harry's mouth just as Severus placed a finger in his opened hole. Harry nearly fell to the ground as Draco was fucking his mouth dry as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. ''That's right Potter do the job'' Draco said as he watched Severus place in his tongue.

Harry reached down grabbing his own cock stroking as he tightened his mouth around Draco's cock. Severus licked between Harry's butt hairs making sure to get in as he slapped one of his cheeks. Severus moved his head up pushing his cock in between Harry's crack. With one slight movement Severus slid into him watching the boy tense up as he penetrated him. Harry arched himself back once in a while in order to meet Severus' thrust as he pulled Draco closer using his hand against the blond's butt slapping against it just like Severus just did moments ago.

Draco watched Severus' sweating face as he also watched his cock enter inside Harry each time. Severus lifted his head looking into Draco's eyes reaching over to kiss the boy's temple. ''Come with me Draco, Right now'' Severus demanded and on cue, Draco released his hot load inside Harry's mouth just as Harry released himself on the red carpet. Severus soon followed after him pulling his cock out and coming on Harry's cheeks. All three boys fell on top of each other as exhaustion finally took over and one by one they fell asleep feeling one another's sweat.

* * *

**I hoped every Harry Potter fan enjoyed chapter two**

**A/N: I've already planned the next seven chapters and I think your going to like them !**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow and soon a new chapter will be up and Ready.**


	3. A Malfoy Dinner S1:3

**Serving Slytherins**

**Chapter Three: **A Malfoy Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but _**Serving Slytherins**_

* * *

"Move from this spot Potter, I'll cut your pathetic life short" Lucius snarled towards Harry before he slammed the closet door shut. Hours earlier, the Malfoy family received an owl anouncing that the Dark Lord was planning a surprise visit. Harry decided that he was going to allow himself some fun with the Dark Lord. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, wandering towards the door unlocking it, and made his way towards dinning area. When he made it downstairs, he saw the three Malfoys bowing down to Voldemort with Nagini hanging around his shoulders.

He waited until the family was seated before making his move. He walked over and stopped between Lucius and Draco looking at their worried expressed looks. He leaned down onto his hands and knees making his way through the two. Lucius was the first to feel something move up against his leg and looked down but saw nothing unusual. He snapped his head up upon hearing his name being called by Voldemort. ''Were are you keeping the boy'' Voldemort said and Lucius pointed his finger towards the stairs but got a look of confusion from the older man.

''Use your words Lucius'' Voldemort said. Lucius gulped feeling his face heat up, but answered quickly. ''He's upstairs in Draco's closet'' He responded. Voldemort nodded as he looked down at the food in front of him. Meanwhile Harry was crawling his way between Voldemort's legs as he tried to keep himself from getting caught. He looked under Voldemort's black cloak and noticed he wasn't wearing anyting under it making his plan a whole lot easier. He slowly poked his head in the cloak opening his mouth when he came closer to his designated target.

He didn't hesitate as he wrapped his mouth tight around Voldemort's thick and soft member. Voldemort jumped in surprise and looked under the table but found nothing. He felt something warm around him and moaned out loud as the warm object took him deeper in its mouth. Draco, Narissa, and Lucius all looked up at the Dark Lord who looked like he was enjoying something under the table by the way he lifted himself up of his chair before settling back down. Lucius stood from were he was seating and anounced he was heading upstairs to check on Harry.

Harry tightened his mouth around Voldemort grabbing his testicles. Voldemort couldn't hold himself any longer and shot his warm thick liquid into the objects mouth wipping the sweat from his face. Draco looked puzzled and looked under the table and saw a familiar foot leg hanging out from out of nowhere. He slipped from his chair underneath the table and grabbed the leg forcibly showing him Harry who had cum dripping out of his mouth. Draco climbed on top of him looking directly in his eyes. ''You are going to regret what you just did'' Draco said grabbing Harry by the arm.

Lucius opened up Draco's closet to find it empty. He slammed his fist onto the door cursing to himself before making his way back downstairs. Voldemort quickly stood up from his chair looking at Draco who was coming up from under the table. Just as Voldemort was about to leave, Draco removed Harry's cloak revealing the brunette to the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled when he noticed Harry who still had wet dripping cum on the corner of his lips. Voldemort moved around Narissa grabbing the small boy in his hand before departing the scene leaving Malfoy Manor.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hoped every Harry Potter fan enjoyed chapter three**

**Thank you to all who reviewed favorite and Followed y'all made me very Happy**

**A/N: I've already planned the next six chapters and I think your going to like them !**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow and soon a new chapter will be up and Ready.**


	4. Harry's Punishment S1:4

**Serving Slytherins**

**Chapter Four: **Harry's Punishment

**I **don't own anything but _**Serving Slytherins**_

* * *

Voldemort laid in comfort as he waited for Harry to return. But at the moment he had Ronald Wesley ridding him. Voldemort decided that Harry's punishment was going to be him watching his red headed friend fuck him. He hand Ron strapped to the chair so he couldn't get away which made the boy irritated and angry. Harry walked back in to see his friend being fucked by Lord Voldemort which made him feel much more heated anger towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway and whisked him in.

Ron turned his head towards his friend and noticed Harry only wearing a apron. Harry laid the tray down next to the Dark Lord hurriedly turning the opposite way towards the opened door ''Traitor'' Ron yelled towards him as Voldemort lifted more of himself inside him moving is hand over Ron's mouth to keep the boy from shouting. Harry walked down the Dark tunnel leading back to the kitchen when he heard a familiar scream. He picked up his feet and ran towards the room the scream was coming from. As he opened it he was pushed inside by an unseen figure.

Harry was suddenly grabbed by both arms by two men in dark clothing. He tried breaking free only to get blasted with 'crucio'. He looked ahead of him and saw Draco on top of a girl his butt moving back and forth. His hand was over the girl's mouth as he slammed his dick inside her repeatedly. The guards moved Harry forward and he saw Hermione on the ground screaming where she laid as Draco looked towards his direction. ''She's tight and warm just like Ron'' Draco said looking back towards Hermione's face as he slammed into her once more.

Harry felt his temper rise upon looking at what his friends were forced to do and yanked his arms from the guards grabbing Draco off Hermione. Draco felt the heat around him leave as he was grabbed by Harry onto the ground. Just in a instant, Harry's fist hit Draco's noise making a high pitched girl scream come from the boy. Harry was grabbed of Draco by the guards and whisked out of the room. Just as she was heading towards the door for a get away, Hermione was grabbed by Draco's arm and yanked onto the ground. A loud scream arose from her to Draco's delight.

Harry was taken back to Voldemort's bedroom where Ron laid on the ground next to the bed. Voldemort rose from the bed looking at the three men. ''He punched the Malfoy boy sir'' One of the guards announced. Ron looked up with a smirk on his face looking in Voldemort's direction. ''Take him and Wesley to the dungeons, I'll deal with him later''. Voldemort ordered. One guard grabbed a naked Ron while the other had his arms tight around Harry as they left the room. At the dungeons, both Harry and Ron were thrown in the same cell as the guards slammed it shut.

When the guards left, Ron and Harry looked at each other intensely. ''Why did you give up'' Ron said standing up moving towards the cell wall. Harry sighed standing up following him. ''I didn't give up Ron, I lost to him'' Harry said as he admired his friend's round ass. Ron turned to look at him just as he averted his eyes back to where they belonged. ''Were you checking out my butt Harry'' Ron said and Harry's heart skipped a beat at his friends question. Harry said nothing as he turned around bending over pushing his butt up against Ron's crotch.

''Harry'' Ron said surprised...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hoped every Harry Potter fan enjoyed chapter four. **

**Happy Valentine's Day from me Javier.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed favorite and Followed y'all made me very Happy**

**A/N: I've already planned the next five chapters and I think your going to like them !**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow and soon a new chapter will be up and Ready.**


	5. Harry bottoms Severus S1:5

**Serving Slytherins**

**Chapter Five: **Harry bottoms Severus

**Disclaimer: **l only own_ Serving Slytherins_

* * *

Harry wondered the hall after escaping the cage. He searched each room looking for Hermione but couldn't remember what room she was in. As he was walking along, he noticed a shadow that wasn't his nearing him. He began picking up his pace running down the halls left and right. Only when he was cornered between the shadow and a door, did he rush in not caring what was behind the door. He looked around and saw bodies laying in puddles of blood. As he walked down the aisle of bodies, the door opened and the figure came running towards him.

Harry looked and searched but couldn't find a way as the body pressed him up against the wall. Harry felt the figure's arms rub down his body bringing him in closer. Hot breath touched his ear as he was picked up bridel style and carried back to the door. Moments later he was still in the arms of the kidnapper as he opened a door. When Harry looked inside he saw Severus standing near a window butt naked. Severus turned around and pointed his finger towards the bed. The figure dropped him on the bed before leaving the room without a trace.

Before he knew it, Severus came onto the bed naked shoving his cock in Harry's face. ''You know you want too, I can see you do'' Severus said pointing out Harry's growing bulge. Harry grabbed Severus' length in his hands pulling it into his mouth. Severus growled as he grabbed the back of Harry's head shoving his cock deeper into Harry's mouth. Severus looked and saw Harry's eyes sink into his as he watched the warm water from Harry's lips sink around him. Harry breathed in deeply in his nose as he tried to hold down Severus' humongous cock.

Severus pulled out quickly as he began feeling a rush of heat build up in his lower region. Harry in a flash was turned on his stomach and in moments he was feeling Severus move onto him. Severus leaned down closer to Harry's ear as he rubbed his harden length between Harry's cheeks. Harry groaned at the feeling clutching the covers tightly. Severus kissed and licked the shell of Harry's ear whispering in his ear. ''I'm going to enjoy every moment of this'' Severus said pushing himself in Harry's tight round hole making the young boy flinch at the pain.

Severus kissed the boy's temple as he slammed into him at a frequent pace. Severus and Harry were moving across the bed to follow Severus' rhythm. Severus bit into Harry's neck as memories of him daydreaming of this exact moment appeared in his mind of him shooting his load onto the boy's face and watching him lick it off while licking himself clean. Thinking about the moments was to much for Severus to handle as his jerks became off and he released himself in Harry slamming down onto his back. Harry followed soon after coming onto the bed sheets.

As the they were relaxing in each other's arms, the door was slammed open and Lucius and Narissa rushed in with Draco near them. They stopped and averted their eyes once they saw the position the boys were in. Severus looked up at the three blonds who were staring at them shocked. ''What is so important that you three barge in here like a bunch of maniacs''. Severus said. Lucius came foward first moving towards the two. ''The Dark Lord has been attacked''...

* * *

**To be continued. ..**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow**

**A/N: The Drama is beginning to show and I hope you're ready for it.**

**2015**


	6. An Emotional Time S1:6

**Serving Slytherins**

**Chapter Six: **An Emotional Time

**A/N: **I'm back and hopefully this chapter makes up a two month wait.

* * *

Harry, Severus, Draco, and Lucius stood around Voldemort's bedside as the Dark Lord was breathing slowly following his attack. His head was covered in bandages as his head was covered in blood. The four found out that it was someone from Dumbledore's Army who came and attacked the Dark Lord in a attempt to get Harry back. The place was now on total locked down with Death eaters surrounding the entire Manor. Severus excused himself from the room when someting was called to his attention leaving Harry, Draco, and Lucius.

"So Mr. Potter how do you feel that you were the cause of this" Lucius snarled pointing towards the injured Dark Lord. Harry didn't answer the question looking away from the blond man. Lucius hated ignorance and turned the boy around himself. Harry was about to jump into action when Lucius slapped him across his face. "Bloody Hell" Draco said when a small amount of blood began flowing from Harry's cheeks. Lucius then grabbed the boy pushing him against the wall. "You will not act like this to me. Do you understand" Lucius said and Harry quickly nodded tearing up.

"Good boy" Lucius said letting Harry go and walking from the room. Harry fell to the ground sobbing in his hands. For the first time in his life, Draco began feeling sadness at watching someone else in pain. He walked over to Harry pulling him in deep tight hug. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulders as he cried out his fustrations. Draco gently rubbed the boy's back whispering smoothing words to him. After a moment, Harry pulled back and looked into Draco's grey eyes. Draco watched in shock as Harry face moved closer to his. Soon enough Harry was kissing him.

Draco let it sink in that Harry was kissing him by choice. Harry eventually pulled back when Draco didn't return the kiss. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened" Harry said and Draco looked at him before pulling Harry into a deep and passionate kiss. He wrapped his hands around Harry pulling him closer to him. Soon enough Harry was on top of Draco roaming his hand down the blond's body. Draco removed Harry's shirt kissing down his chest. Harry moaned happily removing Draco's bottoms leaving the blond naked except from a shirt.

"Draco are you okay with this" Harry said and Draco nodded kissing him in reassurance. Harry then removed his bottoms releasing his hard cock. He then lifted Draco's legs on his shoulder as he slid his cock inside Draco's arse. Draco took in a deep breath as he felt Harry push himself deeper inside him. Harry waited for Draco to adjust before he pulled out and then shoved back in. Soon enough Harry was fucking Draco in a fast pace listening to Draco's pantings and moans. The only thing you could hear from outside the room were slaps of skin and moans from Draco.

"Uggh Harry, I'm close" Draco said as he grabbed a hold of his cock beginning to strok himself. Harry himself felt his orgasm nearing and sped up his movements. Soon enough Harry shoot his cum deep inside Draco's walls. Draco soon followed coming on his and Harry's chest. Harry fell onto Draco trying to catch his breath. Neither one of them were expecting to hear the voice of Voldemort above them on the bed. "What is going on" Voldemort said and Harry and Draco stared at each other not a single word coming from their mouths.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I hoped everyone who tuned in enjoyed this chapter.**

**Again I'm very sorry for making everyone wait for this update. **

**Until Next Time continue to Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	7. Goodbye

** Thank you to everyone who followed and loved all my stories throughout my time on Fanfiction. But sadly I must announce for the time being I am done writing completely. I feel like my writing isn't good enough for everyone as every new story I publish only has 10 views or less. So once again Thank you to all my fans who enjoyed every story I've written. You've made my time on Fanfiction the best experience I've ever had.**

_**God Bless**_


End file.
